


Sliding, gliding, and falling for you

by Mother_of_Eevees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Eevees/pseuds/Mother_of_Eevees
Summary: Yachi met Yonezawa Maiko, a member of the Niiyama Girls Volleyball Team, at Nationals. They make plans to go skating together.Yachi can’t stop thinking about Maiko's last text.It’s a date!A date? or a date date? She wonders. They’ve been texting every day, and she likes Maiko a lot. More than just friends? Maybe. Has she thought about kissing her? Definitely. She blushes at the thought and starts looking at cat pictures on her phone instead.
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yonezawa Maiko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Sliding, gliding, and falling for you

Yachi’s phone chirps with an incoming text message. 

_Are you doing anything this weekend?_

_No, no plans. Why?_

_Would you like to go ice skating with me?_

_I’d love to! I haven’t been skating in years_

_Sunday afternoon?_

_Yes!_

_It’s a date!_

“What are you smiling at, Yacchan?” asks Yamaguchi.

She shoves her phone back in her backpack.

“N-nothing! Just making plans with a friend,”

“The Queen?” 

She nods.

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Hinata asks.

“Remember when you asked me to get your sister a souvenir at Nationals? I met one of the players from Niiyama at the merchandise booth, she helped me pick out some things, and we exchanged numbers,” Yachi explains.

“Ah so cool! I’ll have to tell Natsu that a Queen chose that for her,”

She re-reads their conversation that evening on the way home after practice and can’t stop thinking about Maiko's last text.

_It’s a date!_

A date? or a date date? She wonders. They’ve been texting every day, and she likes Maiko a lot. More than just friends? Maybe. Has she thought about kissing her? Definitely. She blushes at the thought and starts looking at cat pictures on her phone instead.

As the week goes on, they send each other messages when they could spare a moment. Yachi is at her desk finishing an essay when her phone buzzes with an incoming message. 

_Ugh, practice was brutal today and I still have homework_

_Anything I can do to help?_

_Nah, I’ll be okay. Actually - call me?_

She dials Maiko’s number, her heart beating a little faster as she does.

“Hey,” Maiko sounds tired.

“Hi! Sorry practice was so rough. What happened?”

“A lot of conditioning. Some of the first years weren’t fast enough, so we all ended up doing sprints and then diving drills. But enough about that - tell me about your day,”

“Nothing really exciting. I helped our new captain look at club applications and we set up times for tryouts. A couple of people asked me about helping manage the team, too. I just hope I can do as good a job teaching them as Shimizu-senpai did for me!”

“Are you joking? I was watching you at Nationals - you’re already amazing and you’ll be such a good senpai and manager,” 

“Aaaah, I hope so! I’m really nervous,” she pauses. “But a lot less nervous than I was at the beginning of the year,”

“Good. I have to go finish my homework, but I wanted to hear your voice. Sunday’s going to be so much fun!”

They say good night and hang up, then Yachi sighs and clutches the phone to her chest.

On Sunday they meet at the outdoor ice rink in Sendai. Yachi is wearing a fluffy pink sweater, thermal leggings and a filmy skating skirt, and the volleyball hair clip Maiko had helped her pick out at Nationals. She brings her old skates, which still fit - she had tried them on at home to make sure.

Maiko’s eyes widen when she sees her and she smiles. She is wearing her Niiyama warmup pants and a black ribbed sweater and is carrying a pair of hockey skates.

“You have your own skates too?” Maiko asks.

“Yes, I took lessons for a couple of years, but I haven’t skated in a while,”

“Why did you stop?”

“I wanted to do well in school, and skating takes up a lot of time if you want to get good at it. I had fun, but didn’t have the passion for it that other skaters have,”

“I did hockey for a little while, mainly because my older brother used to play and we already had the equipment. It was fun, but then I discovered volleyball and that was it. Let’s see how much we remember!”

Yachi heads for the ticket booth but Maiko hands her a ticket instead.

“Here, I already got us tickets,”

Yachi starts to object and Maiko waves her off. “You can buy us hot chocolate later,”

“It’s a deal!” Yachi says and hands her ticket to the attendant.

They tuck their shoes into cubbies and sit next to each other to put their skates on. Maiko double-knots her skate laces and holds out a hand to Yachi. 

They step on the ice and wobble a bit, but soon they’ve recovered their skating legs and start enjoying themselves, taking turns skating backwards so they can keep watching each other as they skate. After a couple of laps, Yachi stops at one end.

“Hold on, I have to see if I can still do this,” 

The entry isn’t perfect, and it travels more than she would’ve liked, but for a scratch spin after a long layoff, it’s not bad. And Maiko looks impressed, which makes it all worth it. She applauds as Yachi skates out of the spin and turns to her.

“Wow! You were going so fast! I thought your hair clip would go flying, you were spinning so fast!”

“I learned to clip it in tightly or else it would come out and I’d trip on it,” Yachi says, a bit breathless from the spin and the intensity of Maiko’s smile.

“I’m going to try it too!”

“If anyone can do it, you can, Mai-chan!”

It’s much wobblier and not as pretty as Yachi’s, but Maiko manages to spin pretty fast and even gets into a one-foot spin position. Yachi claps and cheers for her, and they keep skating, trying out various moves they used to do. They move to the center of the ice and Maiko even manages a waltz jump in her hockey skates, after Yachi shows her how to do it.

After that, they skate for a while, their hands brushing together occasionally, making Yachi’s stomach flutter, and telling stories about their teams.

Yachi does some more spins, then tries a sit spin, catches an edge in a rut and her legs splay out on the ice. Maiko skates over and sticks out a hand to help her up.

“I think that means it’s time for hot cocoa, what do you think?”

“Extra marshmallows?”

“Of course!”

And if her cheeks are pinker than usual, it is surely from the exertion and not from holding Maiko’s hand as they skate off the ice.

They get hot chocolate and taiyaki. Almost all of the tables are full, but Yachi spots one in the back and nudges Maiko. They make their way to the little table and Yachi sighs with pleasure as she sips her cocoa.

“I don’t miss the falling on the ice part, that’s for sure,” she says, taking a bite of taiyaki.

“Me neither! Once I forgot to take off my skate guards before I got on the ice. I stepped on the ice and boom! Face plant,”

Yachi giggles. “I did that too! I had the biggest bruise on my knee afterwards,”

“That was one time all the hockey pads came in handy!”

They sit in comfortable silence. Yachi takes a sip of cocoa and decides to ask the question that has been niggling at the back of her brain all week.

“Maiko, is this a date?” 

Maiko stills and looks at her.

“Do you want it to be?” 

Yachi looks down, then sits up determinedly.

“Yes - I like you a lot,”

Maiko grins at her. “Good, because I like you a lot too,” 

Yachi sighs with relief as she takes a big gulp of her hot chocolate and swallows, leaving a dollop of whipped cream on the side of her lip.

Maiko’s grin changes, becoming softer. “Hitoka-chan, you’ve got something on your face,”

As Yachi starts to reach for her face, Maiko grabs her hand and pulls her closer. “Here, let me,” she says softly, and traces Yachi’s lip with her finger, sweeping off the whipped cream, and popping the finger into her mouth.

“Delicious,” she whispers, then leans in and gently kisses Yachi on the lips. Her lips were soft, not chapped like Yachi had thought they might be. 

Yachi gasps, and Maiko takes the opportunity to delicately touch her tongue to Yachi’s lower lip, and she opens her mouth further to let her deepen the kiss. Maiko’s hand comes up to cradle Yachi’s jaw and she leans and tilts her head so they can kiss even deeper. After what seems like hours, they break apart and stare at each other.

“Wow,” Yachi says breathlessly, licking her lips, which feel swollen from kissing.

“Yeah,” Maiko says, equally breathless. 

Yachi looks around, wondering if anyone has seen them, but by now it’s dark except for the fairy lights strung up around the rink and they are not the only ones who have been kissing.

They skate some more, now holding hands and stealing glances at each other, smiling secret smiles when they catch each other’s eye. When the session is over, they take off their skates and retrieve their shoes.

“My ankles already hurt! I haven’t skated in too long,” Yachi says, rubbing an ankle. 

“Then we’ll just have to go skating together again,” Maiko replies. 

“It’s a date!” Yachi says with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Yonezawa Maiko, aka "Kanoka's Friend" or "Girl Goshiki", would be a great girlfriend for Yachi. I read "Mind Dancing" by daedalust, and followed on from their premise that they met at Nationals. 
> 
> Thanks for coming to rarepair land with me - please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
